Total Chaos Island
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: The name says it all.


**Total Chaos Island**

**Me: Hee hee, this will be INSANE. I know it. Anyway, this is a Total Drama Island and Chaotic crossover. I'm the host. Chris is my co-host. Chris, do the disclaimer.**

**Chris: Grrr, okay! AnAnimeFanGirl doesn't own Chaotic or TDI or me.**

**Me: That's right. Only this plot and my OC's. BTW, this will be on my POV. Most of the time.**

**

* * *

**

**My POV**

**

* * *

**

I was so excited. FINALLY I got TDI and Chaotic together. This will be interesting to say the least. Me and Chris (You should remember Chris from TDI and TDA right? Good. He was the evil host of the show that I loved.) were at the dock of TDI waiting for the contestants to get here. We weren't recording—of Chris's knowledge—yet because Chris was yelling and crying like a crazy person.

"God! Why? WHY!" Chris's shouts and sobs were getting seriously on my nerves. Okay, so you're the co-host, WHATEVER! Get over it.

"Chris! Shut up!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" Chris asked, glaring at me.

"Dude! I'm the host because I'm the authoress! I have powers beyond you're puny knowledge mortal!" I yelled. I was the authoress! I could do ANYTHING. You'll think _that_ would make Chris shut up.

Well—thankfully—it did. Chris wiped his tears from his face and with a superior expression on his face and snapped his fingers. "Where is my mirror?" he snapped. An intern ran at full speed with a large mirror to Chris and hid his face. Chris looked at himself, put on a pouting face on and then smiled.

"Thank you unpaid intern," he said and snapped his fingers. The intern left with a freaked out face.

Another intern walked up to me. "Did you get all of that?" I whispered so only he could hear.

The intern nodded with a smile on his face. "Every last bit," he muttered. I grinned wickedly and winked. The intern left. Oh, is Chris going to get pissed later on …

"Dude, you remind me of Courtney." I said out loud. Seriously, that girl was a complete psychopath with all that CIT crap.

Chris rolled his eyes. I walked over to the water to see my reflection. Only now do I realize that Chris could had done that, but _no._ The guy just had to call for a danm f-ing mirror. "Dude, you realize that you could had to walk _5 FRICKIN STEPS_ to the water to see your danm reflection?" I said, turning to him.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what is done is done. And besides, _forcing_ me and my gorgeous body to walk would be shameful. I mean, _hello …_" Chris went on and on, so I ignored him went back to my reflection.

My black hair was actually staying straight for once in my life. My clear glasses made my dark brown eyes larger and more seeable. I was kinda tall, 5'6, but Chris was taller than me. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the words 'Bad Girl' across my chest in gold letters. I had on black jeans that rolled up to flash off some killer black stiletto boots. I had on some silver chains around my wrists and a necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. I had to admit, I looked good.

Chris finally noticed that I wasn't paying any attention to him and stop his Mega Important Speech. "God, girls with their obsession with their looks," Chris muttered while shaking his head. I glared at him. Like the guy didn't done the same thing like 5 seconds ago!

I was about to chew the guy out when the director decided to show up. "FanGirl! Chris! We're ready!" the director yelled. FINALLY! It takes me about 5 minutes to get ready, but _this guy_ takes 5 frickin hours! I decided to echo Harold with GOSH! In my mind. Anyway, we both nodded.

"Welcome! I'm AnAnimeFanGirl, aka FanGirl or Steph! And next to me is Chris Mclean from TDI and TDA!" People cheered for me and not for Chris. Chris looked away with a pissed off expression on his face without even saying hi.

"_Anyway_," I glared at Chris. "This is a crossover from TDI and Chaotic. And let me tell you, it's going to get crazy. Chris, explain what's going to happen."

Chris was still looking away, now muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. He glared at me with his black eyes.

"You see, and you wonder why you are the _co-host_. You have no danm energy. It's also the reason why you're single," I said and everyone laughs. "I would explain everything because Chris is being a baby, but our first contestant is already here!"

A tall guy with a slight tan, short black hair and icy blue eyes stepped out of his boat. He was wearing a silver jacket that him perfectly over a black and red shirt and black jeans and shoes and he had headphones on. He also had a cocky grin on his face.

"Here is our first contestant! Tomas Majors!" I yelled and clapped. Okay, I wasn't a Tom fan girl, but I have to say that he was kinda hot.

"Uh, Steph? My danm boater was drunk as hell." Tom said, pointing back to the boat who was now leaving.

"Oh, by the by, sorry about the boater. I promise he was the only one drunk," I said. Maybe. I really didn't know how much those guy made. "Go stand over there." I pointed to the far end of the docks. He nodded and went over there.

"He is going to be hart to beat," I whispered to Chris. "I don't think so, he is looks like a regular Casanova." he whispered back.

"Here is next contestant, Alexis Starbird!" A girl with long blonde hair and jade-green eyes almost fell into the water. Me and Chris made to help her up. Which did hell on my manicure.

She wore a gray shirt with a red heart with white wings with black jean shorts, white sandals, and a white sunhat. She had a silver necklace with a teardrop design of jades around her neck and earrings of neon-pink dice.

"Oh. My. God. That dude was SUPER DANM drunk. I almost died trying to get off that thing." Alex yelled.

I smiled. Maybe we should raise their pay …

She hugged me and gave a kiss on the cheek to Chris; which made Chris blush bright red.

"Well?" I muttered. "I like her. That chick is going far," Chris whispered.

"Alright, go over there with Tom." I said and she nodded. Alex and Tom started to chat a bit.

"All right, next up is Sarah Blackwell!" Another blonde girl with green eyes came out of her boat.

She had on a gray tank top with white stripes with short red pants and red flats. She had large silver hoop earrings and a couple of large silver bracelets around her right wrist.

She just walked over to Tom. "RUDE MUCH!" Chris and I yelled together. Sarah just rolled her eyes and immediately started to flirt with Tom.

"I hate her," I hissed at Chris. "Me too … She might be the new Heather." I shook my head. "No, the new Courtney." I said back.

"Anyway, here is the next person, Peyton Rosen!" I always liked him.

A hefty guy with short brown hair and bright lime-green stepped out of his boat. He was wearing a yellow and brown shirt with black shorts and Nikes. He had a smile on his face.

"What's up peoples?" He asked and gave me five. He fist-touched Chris and walked over to the group. Peyton quickly started to talk and joke around with Tom and Alex and Sarah.

"I actually like him." Chris whispered. "New Owen for sure." I mouthed.

"Next is Galleria Kalinkas!" I shouted.

A girl with long shiny black hair and neon blue eyes sang and danced out of her boat while the speakers on the boat were blasting out "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls. She was wearing a dark green tank top with dark green jeans that were both cut and torn artfully that rolled up like mine and show a great pair of black boots. She had ruby earrings that made her icy blue eyes pop out and silver chains like me. She had curves that made all the boys wolf whistle.

"Hey—" Galleria cut me off by holding her hand up to like to physically try to stop my words.

"Dude like WHAT THE HELL! THAT BOATER TRIED TO F-ING KILL ME! THAT DUDE WAS FRICKIN DRUNK!" she yelled.

"Uh, Chris, explain why the guy was drunk." I said quickly. Chris would handle this. I hope.

"Uh, you see, we are not responsible about the boaters …" Chris tried to explain but Galleria roller her icy blue eyes and walked towards Tom.

"Hi," she said flirtatiously. "Hi." he said in the same tone. I could see Sarah's pissed off face.

"Sorry. Gall is like that when she's pissed." I said. Chris narrowed his eyes. "_Right,"_ he said.

"So, next up is Klay!" A guy with blonde hair (God, HOW MANY BLONDES WILL WE HAVE?) and a blonde goatee came out of the boat. He was wearing a green sweater and black slacks.

I could see that no one was happy to see Klay. But, I put on a cheery face and smiled. "Hey Klay." I said.

"Why, hello," Klay noticed that Chris wasn't going to say anything. "Let me guess, he isn't saying anything _just _because he is the co-host right?"

Chris growled. Klay just snickered and left to be with the others. He eyed Galleria and wiggled his eyebrows. Galleria did a small cat's purr. Tom eyes harden on Klay as Sarah looked at Tom.

"I hate him." Chris mouthed.

"_What_? I like him."

"Next up is Krystella!" A girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail and porcelain skin got out of the boat. She was wearing a dark red shirt with dark blue jeans and a golden belt and flats and small pearl earrings.

"Hi," I said warmly.

She looked pissed. "Did you know that dude was drunk as hell? I'm pretty sure the guy was smoking too." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry. That's happening with a lot of people." I said.

Krystella smiled faintly that she wasn't alone and walked over to the group. She gave Tom a _really_ warm smile. I could almost hear steaming blowing from Galleria and Sarah. Klay for a fact looked pissed off.

"She is up with something." Chris said. I nodded; I saw her eyes, dark and guarded.

"Next up is Jycella!" A girl that looked a lot like Krystella but she has yet another blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a golden hoode with dark green jeans and a silver belt and flats and small turquoise earrings.

"Hey," she said faintly. She smiled softly and shyly and left to stand with Galleria or Steph. "What's up?" Galleria asked. "Nothing much, just excited." she replied.

"Next is … wait for it … KAZZY!" I screamed. I was a HUGE Kaz fan girl.

Kaz came out in the most awesomest way ever.

Well, he fell in the water. I ran to help him up. "Little help?" I asked. Chris was checking out his reflection in the water. "SO NOW YOU DO THAT!" I yell. He smiled chillingly.

"But you have that covered. You don't need me." he said without looking at me. Bastard. Anyway, I finally got Kaz up.

He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black jeans, he hair was hanging down. He looked TOTALLY HOT when he was wet.

"Hi," I said flirtatiously. Kaz blushed a slight red and smiled. Aww, he was so cute.

"Thanks for the help. Sorry, but that boater was really drunk. The danm guy pushed me out." Kaz explained.

He waved at others and went to stand next to Alex. Alex did a small wave which he returned with a warm smile. Galleria didn't look so happy.

"Ohmygod. This is the best day ever." I whispered. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. But I think this guy has a chance of winning."

By the way, did I mention that the winner will be the ruler of Perim and gets 5 million bucks? No? Sorry then.

"Okay, next up is Intress!"

The Overworlders stepped out of her boat. She was tall and beautiful, with her long amber mane behind her and her green eyes flashing.

"Hello, Intress." I said warmly. Note: IT IS A CRAPPY IDEA TO PISS OFF A CREATURE! So, better to be polite than sassy.

"Hello, I glad to be here." Intress said. "I'll just walk over there."

"Thank you! Finally someone who gets the idea. I like you." I said as she walked over to the ever-growing group. She started to talk with Alex.

"So?" I asked Chris. "I can totally see her winning." Chris replied.

"Okay, next up is Takinom!" Okay, I must admit, Takinom was my fav creature. Why? I don't know, I just liked her from the get-go.

The Underworlder flew out of her boat. She was dodging vases thrown at her. "You asshole!" she shouted and she landed out the dock as her boat left the docks.

"Takinom, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "I am, but that guy had to be the most drunken guy I have _ever_ met." Takinom said.

I said sheepishly at the death glares I was getting.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, feeling kinda guilty.

Takinom and Intress shot daggers at each other, but they didn't do anything else.

"Can you two please remember that signed that contract that you guys can't kill each other? After the season is over, yes. Kill whoever you what. But now? No." Chris reminded them.

"Anyway, next is Maxxor." I hated the guy. Don't ask why, I just have something against him.

It was kinda ironic that I was thinking of Maxxor falling off his boat and hitting the dock when—ironic enough—Maxxor fell off his boat and hit the dock, echoing Izzy's way of coming into TDI.

Okay, I will admit this, I totally laughed when that happened. But, so did a lot of people.

"Yes!" I hissed happily as Maxxor climbed out of the water. He shook his black and white hair.

"Hey Maxxor." I said with a Cheshire worthy smile on my face.

"Hi," he said coldly. "Okay, for the record, that boater was really drunk."

I rolled my eyes, know that with my kick-ass authoress powers he couldn't hurt me.

"Sorry. You should talk with Chris about that later on." I said wit that smile still on my face. Chris did a "WTF?" look at me which I promptly ignored.

"Next up is Chaor." Chris announced. I gave _him_ a "WTF?" look which _he _ignored. What the hell? I could do that, being the authoress, but he? No danm way.

The red gargoyle was thrown off his boat much like Maxxor and Kaz. I was starting to think it was like a ritual.

"Chaor? Are you okay?" Chris asked. He sounded actually worried. Which of course was a first.

"Let me guess … your boater was drunk as hell right?" I asked scornfully.

Chaor nodded. "Hell yes the guy was." he answered.

"Sorry about that. But, you're not alone at least." I said smiling.

Chaor just growled and left to the others.

"So, shall we begin?" Chris asked, turning to me.

"No we can not. There isn't enough people!" I yelled.

"How many of us are supposed to be?" Kaz asked.

"30. And there is only …" I counted everyone. "Um, 14. Where the f-ing hell are the others?" I asked. A intern ran up to me and whispered what happened to the others.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT EVERYONE GOT INTO A BOAT CRASH AND DIED?" I yelled.

"It seems that the boaters were drunk and they kinda crashed …" Intern Guy said.

I slapped my hand on my forehead. Hard. I sighed.

"Okay! FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO BE IN TCI HERE IS THE PAPER!"

Name:

Age: (16-18)

Looks:

Personality:

Why TCI:

Fav Creature(s) for the Show:

"That's about it. I need 6 people and 11 more creatures so we can start this thang!" I shout and we blacked out.


End file.
